12 Days of Christmas Fairy Tail Style
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: I just randomly came up with this after listening to the song 12 Days of Christmas, and decided to make a Fairy Tail version of the song. Hope it's good, and I might possibly add more Christmas songs in the style of Fairy Tail next. So yeah, hope ya like it.
1. 12 Days of Christmas Fairy Tail Style

**12 Days of Christmas Fairy Tail Style**

**Lolz! I randomly got this idea after listening to the Shrek version of the song 12 Days of Christmas, and I thought "why not have the characters from Fairy Tail singing it?". It'll be similar to the Shrek version of the song, except I'm gonna be changing it around a bit to go with Fairy Tail.  
To those who have read this, I hope y'all don't mind that I changed one part. Guest review Amy commented that Wendy should have had he own part to herself too, so yeah I changed the fifth day of Christmas part to Wendy instead of Lucy (since it also didn't seem fair to give Lucy two parts of the song). Anyways, hope ya still like it anyway. ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the song 12 Days of Christmas.**

* * *

**12 Days of Christmas Fairy Tail Style**

(Natsu)  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
A fire breathing dragon just for me

(Happy, Carla)  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel)  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Happy)  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Wendy)  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Gray)  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Erza)  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Juvia)  
On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Eight water slicers  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures (pauses to look over at Gray with hearts in her eyes)  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Loke)  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Nine Lion Brilliance  
Eight water slicers  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Gajeel)  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Ten Iron Dragon Scales  
Nine Lion Brilliance  
Eight water slicers  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Lyon)  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Eleven Ice-Make Eagles (Gray: "Ok, who invited Lyon here?" -glares-)  
Ten Iron Dragon Scales  
Nine Lion Brilliance  
Eight water slicers  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

(Lucy)  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Twelve Golden Gate Keys  
Eleven Ice-Make Eagles  
Ten Iron Dragon Scales  
Nine Lion Brilliance  
Eight water slicers  
Seven requipping swords  
Six Ice-Make sculptures  
Five Troia spells  
Four tasty fish  
Three Dragon Slayers  
Two Exceeds  
And a fire breathing dragon just for me

* * *

**And there you have it. The wizards of Fairy Tail (and Lyon, even though he not a member of Fairy Tail) singing the 12 Days of Christmas. Hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas! R&R And if you want me to do another Christmas song in the style of Fairy Tail, feel free to shout out a Christmas song you like. I'm possible considering doing Deck the Halls next, so stay tuned.**


	2. Wreck the Halls

**Here's my Fairy Tail version of Deck the Halls, dedicated to the chaos that Team Natsu causes. Natsu and Gray have the first half of the song, and Erza does the second half (with a bit of Natsu at the end).**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail. Never have, never will (sadly). I am having fun creating songs for the characters though. ^_^ And now without further ado, please enjoy this little parody of Team Natsu's version of Deck the Halls.**

* * *

**Wreck the Halls**

Wreck the halls with lots of chaos  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
With some Ice-Make and some Flames  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Requip armor and a sword  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la  
Now we're all fired up  
Fa la la la la, la la la-

Lucy: "Eeeeeek! Natsu just set the guild on fire!"  
Natsu: "Hehe... Oops..."  
Happy: "Aye, that's Natsu for ya. And not to mention Gray and Erza just blasted a hole through the guild with their magic as well."  
Lucy: -sweat drops- "Great, well I think I'm just gonna go home now." -leaves, and starts walking home-

* * *

**R&R And if you want to, please feel free to shout another Christmas song if you want another Fairy Tail parody. ^_^**


	3. Lucy the Celestial Wizard

**This one is from the song Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. It's supposed to be based off of Lucy when she first joins Fairy Tail, but it might not be very good. Oh well, I'll leave that to the reviewers to decided. So please enjoy. ^_^**

**Again, I don't own Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

**Lucy the Celestial Wizard**

You know Natsu and Happy and Erza and Gray  
Elfman and Mira and Loke and Levy  
But do you recall?  
The most famous blond mage of the guild

Lucy the Celestial Wizard  
Had a lot of Gate Keys  
And if you ever saw them  
You would even say they're cool  
All of her Celestial Spirits  
Were always there to help her out  
They always helped out Lucy  
When she needed to fight Dark Guilds

Then one nice and sunny day  
Natsu came and said  
"Lucy with your Celestial Keys  
Won't you like to come join Fairy Tail?"

That made Lucy very happy  
As she shouted out with glee  
Lucy the Celestial Wizard  
Had always wanted to join Fairy Tail

The strongest guild in all of Fiore!

* * *

**Reviews make me smile. ^_^**


	4. Erza, Lucy, and Juvia: Last Christmas

**Erza, Lucy, and Juvia sing Last Christmas.**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Erza, Lucy, and Juvia: Last Christmas**

(Lucy)  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

(Erza)  
(thinking of Jellal) Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone

(Juvia)  
Special!

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye (pauses to look over at Gray with hearts in her eyes)  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

(Erza)  
Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been (thinking of Jellal)  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

(Erza, Lucy)  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

(Juvia)  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special!  
Yeah yeah!

(Lucy)  
A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

(Erza)  
A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

(Erza, Lucy, Juvia)  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

(Lucy)  
I'll give it to someone special!

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! R&R I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Wreck the Halls (reprise)

**Another version of Wreck the Halls. Natsu is singing about wrecking Lucy's house, even though he's just joking about it**

* * *

**Wreck the Halls (reprise)**

Wreck the halls of Lucy's house  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
With some flames and... more flames (Gray: "Gee you idiot, that's the best you could come up with?")  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Time to get all fired up  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la  
And make Lucy really angry (Gray: "That doesn't even make sense.")  
Fa la la la la, la la

Lucy: "NATSU! Get out if you're gonna wreck my house!  
Natsu: "Aww come on, Luce. I was just joking."  
Lucy: "I don't care! Out now! There will be no destroying my house, even if it is joking! Go destroy your own house!"  
Natsu: "Ok ok, I'm going. Let's go, Happy."  
Happy: "Aye sir! Lucy's a meanie."  
Natsu: "You said it."  
Lucy: "Who are you calling a meanie?!"  
Natsu leaves out the window, followed by Happy.  
Lucy: "And use the door for once! The door is there for a reason, you know! And Gray, for the last time quit stripping in my house!"  
Gray: "Yeah yeah, I hear ya. I'm leavin' already."  
Gray heads to the door and leaves.


	6. Jingle Fairy Tail

**Fair Tail version of Jingle Bells.**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Jingle Fairy Tail**

(Natsu)  
Dashing through the guild  
With a whole lot more chaos  
(Lucy)  
Looking for a job  
To help me pay my rent  
(Happy)  
Aye! And lots of tasty fish  
Just for me to eat  
(Erza, Gray)  
Oh what fun it is just to be a part of this guild

(All of Team Natsu)  
Oh Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail  
You're the strongest guild  
Oh what fun it is to be a part of Fairy Ta-ail!  
Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail  
Fiore's strongest guild  
And I hope that it will always stay that way


End file.
